Covert Operations Report
by Megan-Winter
Summary: Spoiler Alert!   This is what I think could have happened after Zach asks Cammie to run away with him and she says no. It starts the day Cammie says no. Zach and Cammie are embarking on their own missions. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Covert Operations Report**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything, Ally Carter does.

**Chapter One: **

Zachary Goode

Covert Operations Report

Day 1-

If Cammie won't run away with me, I'm just going to have to do my best to protect her. Because if I don't … well, I don't want to think about that right now. Too many people want to hurt her and I don't know who to trust.

Day 2-

I woke up at 03:00 this morning with a bad feeling. A doom-like feeling. I went to make sure Cammie was okay. Only she wasn't in her room. Her bed didn't even look slept in. Well, maybe she needed some to think, I thought. So I quietly closed the door and went in search of all the secret passage ways that were still in operation. And she wasn't in any of them. Her belonging were undisturbed, nothing in her room left and hint of where she would have gone. I snuck into Headmistress Morgan's rooms. And there was still no sign of her. After another two hours of fruitless searching, I went and woke up the headmistress.

The roommates were questioned.

The school was searched by every teacher and staff member.

The trustees were notified.

And I was forgotten. I walked the hallways thinking of every unimaginable thing that could have happened. That I let happen. Dammit! They couldn't do this to me; take away the only person who ever cared about me as much as I cared about them! I looked up and realized that I was standing in front of Gilly's sword. On it was the sign of the Circle of Cavan. The people who were destroying my life. Looking up at the ceiling, I saw the corner of a notebook hanging over the edge of the case. I reached up and grabbed it. It opened to the last page in my hands.

"Zach was right.

A year ago he told me that someone knows what happened to my father. Someone knows why the circle is chasing me.

And now … well … now I am going to leave here, and spend my summer trying to find them.

I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have the answers."

She ran away. With no help. With no back-up. No anything.

She ran away without me.

Cameron Morgan

Covert Operations Report

Day 1-

I need to finish my report. Soon. I have $300. To last a summer. My first mission without back-up. Without a grade depending on it. Without Joe Solomon guiding me (even if only in my head). This time I had to start fresh, depending on instinct. Change my patterns. I need to find my answers.

Day 2-

Last night I slept in a car. My first official, and unsupervised, crime. Breaking and entering, trespassing, and robbery. (Picked the lock. Got in the car. And stole five water bottles, a blanket, first aid kit, back-pack, sunglasses, sweatshirt, a couple of comp books and pens, and about thirteen dollars in change.) I'm starting to feel like a real spy, trying to survive after going rouge. (Which I've only read about, most operatives that go rogue die within a year.)

Day 3-

I've decided. I'm gonna head towards Blackthorn. Try to find Zach's mom. And get some answers. I only hope I can find my way back.

Zachary Goode

Covert Operations Report

Day 3-

Last night I gave the folder to Cammie's mom. I didn't read any more than that last page. This morning in the headmistress's office, I watched the news. The biggest story was the story of a seventeen year old girl found dead in a parking lot. I almost started crying before they flashed the picture of an African-American girl about five inches to short and twenty pounds heavier than Cammie. Then my tears were of joy.

I have no choice.

I'm going after her.

I have to.

But where is she?

Thanks for reading! Please review, although I'm not going to require X amount of reviews to post the next chapters. I already have two and three written but due to homework, I can't publish all of them tonight. :[ Please let me know what you think, amazing or horrid, or if you have any ideas of what should happen. I hope you enjoyed this! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Covert Operations Report**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything, Ally Carter does.

**Chapter Two: **

Zachary Goode

Day 4-

I woke up with a start. I suddenly realized where she was going. She wants answers and who better to get them from then from, then from the source? She's going to find my mom. She's going back to Blackthorn.

Day 5-

I have to get there before her. I have to. But I'm still looking.

Day 6-

I thought I saw her. I would've bet my life on it. I would have died.

Cameron Morgan

Day 4-

I'm considering stealing a car. It's way too far to walk. Like several hundred miles too far.

Day 5-

I'm 'borrowing' a Chevy Malibu. Midnight Blue. Dark tinted windows. Full tank. Jackpot! I'm moving faster now, thank god. And sleeping way more comfortably than whatever church pew I can hide in all night. Only downside is that it's been five days since I've showered. And I desperately need one.

Day 6-

I stole a YMCA membership card from some teenage girl waiting for a ride home from swim practice. I went inside and showered, using my fair share of hot water. Damn, did it feel good to be clean. After stealing some (clean) girls clothes out of a backpack in lost and found, I finally left. There parking an old, beat-up pickup truck across the parking lot. Inside it was Zach. He glanced up, as if feeling my eyes on him, and jumped out of the car. I started towards him before remembering that if I was caught with him, it would mean a lot of pain, for the both of us. I blended into a crowd of older women walking towards their cars and as soon as I was close enough, I got behind the wheel of the Malibu, turned on the ignition, and raced out of the parking lot a lot faster than was safe. I needed to protect him from the people who wanted me. Who would do anything to get me. Even if it meant hurting their leaders son.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

I just thought I'd let you know that I've rated this T for future chapters, just to be safe.

[; your, Megan


	3. Chapter 3

**Covert Operations Report**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything, Ally Carter does.

**Chapter Three: **

Zachary Goode

Day 7-

I'm having nightmares. There all about Cammie. She's running from me, towards the waterfall, and I'm struggling to keep up with her. I'm calling for her, reaching out a hand, trying to grab her and bring her back to safety. I almost catch her hands. But she's already falling out of my grasp.

Day 8-

I've forgotten how good she is. I mean, she's known as the Chameleon for Christ's sake. How could I have forgotten? But when I look at her I don't see a Gallagher Girl, I see just Cammie. Beautiful Cammie. Sexy Cammie. My Cammie. Not that I'd ever let her know how I feel. I don't see the daughter of two of the greatest spies in the world, or the niece of an agent who is legendary. I don't see her as the star student of one of the most unknown but prestigious schools in history. I don't see the girl who can single handedly knocked out fifteen fully grown men at once (even _I _struggled that day in P&E). I see my Cammie. And I want her back where I can see her, face-to-face.

Day 9-

I'm driving along the highway 100, speeding, trying to make up for lost time (damn flat tire). That's when I see a familiar car, a familiar license plate. I slow down, silently praying that she doesn't pull a gun on me.

It's getting late and I wonder if she ditched the car and took off under the cover of night. I walk closer to the door. I see her with tears on her cheeks, sleeping curled up in a ball in the passenger seat. I look up, glad that there are no other cars on the highway. It hurts me to know that's she hurting. But I'm happy too. Because I've found her. Safe.

Cameron Morgan

Day 7-

I've never been in so much pain before. Well I mean I have, just not from PMS, or whatever this is. I'm taking pain killers like candy. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, and even my hair hurts. It's like someone has a vice-grip on every part of my body. I'm dying for a real bed. And a hot bath. A massage.

God, it hurts so badly. But I need to focus on putting distance between me and Zach. And everybody. Only 500 more miles to go, in out of states, to tourist attractions, back towards home for a mile or five, then off west before heading back north. I have to act like a lost tourist. I have to do something, so untypically me. Hopefully no one is following me.

Day 8-

I still don't have a tail, thank god. I don't know if I could handle one right now.  
I've almost given up hope. I haven't had a conversation with someone without lying in eight days. I've never been so lonely. I want the answers but I'm afraid I'm going to go insane. I still don't feel good. Now I understand why being a girl spy is twenty times harder than a guy spy. I need to lose the car soon. I've had it for four days and it's almost out of gas (for the third time). I'm amazed I've made it this far and still have $200 left.

Day 9- There's someone outside my window. Staring at me. I flex my trigger finger, and open my eyes. It's Zach. What the hell is he doing here?

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

I apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter, but I promise I'm going to do my best to make them longer in the future!

[; yours, Megan


	4. Chapter 4

**Covert Operations Report**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything, Ally Carter does.

**Chapter Four: **

Zachary Goode

Day 9 continued -

I opened the car door and the first thing I noticed was that she looked like hell. I mean, she looked as beautiful as ever, but she still looked like hell. I kissed her and before I really got to into it, she pulled away and pointed the barrel towards my chest, just below my heart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounding off, as if she'd been drinking saltwater for a week.

God, she looked sick, in a very bad way. She was pale in the light of the dome light of the car. She looked as if she'd lost weight, which was very bad. She was a skinny to begin with. I looked over her, realizing how scared I was that she was hurt, but here she sat looking sick, but uninjured. Seeing her, I felt whole again. She filled the hole in me that I never realized was there until she was gone.

I felt the safety click off as she got out of the car, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey, I was just checking up on you. Put the damn gun down, Gallagher Girl. We both know you'd never pull the trigger." I said noticing that her hand shook slightly.

"You want to bet?" Cammie asked fiercely, although I could tell she was fighting for a way to hold on to her anger.

"I'll take that bet." I stepped closer to her, going against every instinct, telling me to either pull her into my arms and never let go, or get the gun out of her hands and wipe it for prints before throwing it into the ditch. The barrel of the gun was now pressed against my heart.

Cammie sighed and put the gun down, but still keeping it in her hands. She leaned back against the car and put her hand on her head, as if she had a migraine. Showing weakness was not something Cam liked to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She was even paler under the moonlight.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?" My Gallagher Girl was being sarcastic and I pretended not to notice.

"Well, you still look hot as hell." She blushed. "But you kind of, no offense, look like you've been to hell and back too. Actually, you look like your either going to pass out, or throw up, or both." Damn! I was getting really worried about her and I wished she would just tell me what the hell was wrong with her, so I could help. I killed me to feel this helpless.

"Well, what does it matter to you anyways?" Wow, Cammie was an idiot. I mean, how the hell could she NOT know how I feel? I thought I made it obvious. And what the hell did I do to make her mad at me?

"You have and always will matter to me." I said with my smirk, making her blush. My stomached growled, making me remember that I skipped dinner. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Wha…? I don't remember, I guess it was…." Cammie trailed off trying to think, and if her expression was any indication, it hurt her head.

"It's decided. I'm taking you out to eat." By now, I'm not just worried, I'm scared to death. Cammie maybe be skinny, but you would never guess by watching her eat. It's like every meal is her last. And she's always hungry.

"No. No way. Anyways, who says I'm hungry?"

I can't hold back my smirk, which I know annoys her. "When _aren't_ you hungry?"

"Right now." She pauses and glances at me critically. "By any chance can you tell me where the nearest overnight parking is?" She asks as she stifles a yawn.

This is difficult. I want more time with her. No, I _need_ more time with her. I have to make sure she's okay. But I don't want to have to deal with the gun again. So I say, "I'll make you a deal. You come to dinner with me. Eat a little, answer a few innocent questions. Then I'll take you to the lot. And give you gas money. I mean, the alternative is walking the ten miles to the lot yourself."

I chant in my head, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

Cammie tilts her head back and looks me in the eyes, trying to test my sincerity. A few minutes later she answers me. "Fine. But only dinner."

I feel my smirk showing again on my face. I glance at the car she's leaning against. "So, did you run out of gas?"

"Maybe." I lift an eyebrow. "Fine, yes. I wasn't paying attention to the gauge. And if someone can connect the car to me, even someone like you, it's about time that I get rid of it." I let her insult slide by. I'm too concerned and hungry to try to defend my pride. And anyways, she had a point.

I try to look in the back seat to see if there's anything she'll want to bring with her. I only see my reflection in the moonlight. "Got anything you want to bring?" I ask, and she jumps. I look over and realize that she was falling asleep leaning up against the closed passenger door.

"Yea, just give me a minute." Cam says while opening the front passenger door and sitting down in it. Her upper half disappears between the front seats as she reaches for into the back seat. Her shirt rides up, revealing the smooth pale skin of her stomach. Her belly button appears as she stretched farther back, and I can tell how well built she is, even in the meager light of the dome light. I remember the feel of her skin against my calloused fingers while we kissed several weeks ago. Her sudden movements pull me out of my thoughts once again. Cammie has pulled a beat up hikers backpack from the back seat. It looks stuffed to the point of exploding as she unzips it to pull out a sweatshirt and places several notebooks inside. She stands up and puts the safety back on while slipping the gun into the waistband of her jeans. Cam puts the sweatshirt on and pulls it down to cover the gun more. I take the back pack and grab her hand. I don't let go as I walk her to my car and open the door for her. I let go before closing her door and placing the backpack on the seat behind her. I get into the driver's side and start the car.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Cammie's voice sounds small and tired.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I ask. I don't want her to worry about getting brought into a non-existent trap. She just needs to worry about what she wants to eat. I glance over quickly, trying to read her reaction. She looks relieved. I smirk.

"Can we go to World of Waffles? I think there's one up her somewhere?" Cammie asks suddenly. I take the exit after several minutes of silence. I smell maple syrup as soon as I open my door in the parking lot. I notice the logo; '_The best breakfast for miles around, served twenty-four hours a day.' _They only serve breakfast food? Well if it's what she wants….

Day 9 still, at 23:45 :

We've eaten in silence for twenty minutes. But she's only eaten toast and had a glace of water. I try to get her to laugh, to smile, to talk period, but she won't respond. She just looks at her food and looks like she's in pain. I finally finish my food and pay the check.

As we're walking out, I ask her if it's okay if I stop for gas and she only nods. Once I come back to the car after paying, she's asleep in the passenger seat, leaning against the door. Even in sleep, Cammie looks beautiful. But she also looks like she's in a lot of pain, with her arms crossed over her knees, which have been drawn up towards her chest. I return to the gas station and ask for directions to the nearest hotel.

Cameron Morgan

Day 10-

Where the hell am I? And why am I laying in Zach's arms?

Thanks for reading! Please review!

I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with school, band, drama, and I've been sick. Actually, I didn't go to school today because I felt so bad, which is why you're getting this chapter before Friday!

I'm sorry if this chapter was a disappointment, or if it dragged by too much. I had a hard time with this chapter….. But the next one shall be better, I promise!

Forever yours, Megan [;


	5. Auhtors Apology

I apologize for not updating sooner! (Even if this isn't really a story update.) I've been really busy with finishing the quarter at school and then my school's band went on a weeklong trip to Florida. In Florida, I used my iPad to get on FanFiction so I couldn't post any new chapters because it has to be a saved document. And when we got home I slept for two days! Then the first day I was awake, my friend and I went on a walk, and I passed out, so my mom and grandparents have been watching me like hawks to make sure that when I fell (I was sitting on the side of a bridge like thing, but I fell towards the road), I didn't do any damage. Needless to say, I couldn't really concentrate enough to write. ): But, on the Brightside, I've been reading fanfic's like crazy and have many really well written stories. I'm glad to know that there are a lot of talented writers out there! Hopefully I will get my next chapter typed soon so I can update.

Again I apologize! Regretfully yours, Megan ;[


End file.
